guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Empowerment
So...when does this Spirit die? --Zinger314 23:31, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I suppose it's +10 and not 10 max energy lol -213.84.52.71 16:30, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::It doesn't say when it dies, so we can only assume that it lasts indefinitely. This'll be great for spirit spammers using something like Mighty Was Vorizun RossMM 01:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::This would be great just to have. Even with 0 spawning power you give your entire party 10 more energy. I'll have to check it out once Nightfall is released. (T/ ) 17:04, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::If your entire party is comprised of Ritualists...Methnor - Lookit my builds! 05:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I smell a full channelling/restoration build in HA coming along... (Terra Xin 05:56, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) :::::: Thats just about the only full rit team ther is lol.. essence strike/spirit burn spike with doashen ashes — Skuld 06:07, 11 October 2006 (CDT) The guy on the icon looks like a bald, human monkey. :monkey? -- Xeon 01:40, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just looks like a blue, glowing, and bald human. I don't get the monkey part. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:11, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::I can see it, he looks a bit like a chemp. The shadow on the jaw makes the mouth stand out from the cheeks, the backward tilt of the head and the cropping de-emphasize the forehead, and the facial expression makes the brow look chimplike. -- Gordon Ecker 02:36, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::: LOL --Rotfl Mao 03:29, 18 August 2007 (CDT) bugged? I was using this on the Isle of the nameless, and it's bugged for me. The range seems to be unlimited unlike most spirits. I set down the spirit and ran as far as I can but was still affected by it. Another thing is the duration bar seems to get stuck - you see it going down for a sec, then it just fills up again and stays there, so you'll never know when the spirit is gonna end. P A R A S I T I C 17:48, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmmm, im testing this... (t- ) 17:56, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Binding Ritual duration bar discussion moved to Talk:Ritual. -- Xeon 09:26, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's got unlimited range for me too. Jarus 16:30, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::IIRC I read something that said once you are in the area of effect, you can go outside and it will stay on you. If you say inside the radius, it will keep refreshing on you which is why you may see the bar keep going up. The spirit effect is like an environmental effect. Take tar for example. You can go in tar, and walk out, but you will still have tar on you. When the bar at the end reaches its full duration, it will end. This does the same thing, and, like in tar, if you stay in it, it will continue to refresh. So in reality the bar is the effect on you not the spirit's longevity. The Paintballer (T/ ) "gain 15...39 maximum Health?" it says little wrong, because should that make your healt then just that 15...39? it actually make you have +more health..--Crare 10:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :It says you "gain x maximum health", not "your max health is set to x". It is a tiny bit ambiguous but I'd say the actual effect is the common interpretation. If you wanted to make it look like the other meaning then it would probably read: "have a maximum health of x" -Ezekiel [Talk] 11:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC)